


The Duel That Marked History

by ViableSourceMaterial



Series: War, Peace, and Legends of Old [Chronological Order] [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, brothers of war, canon to brothers of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Legends told of the duel between Verdana and Zarc, the final duel Zarc fought before tragedy struck. But few know what really happened...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Zarc will be using Entermates; this is because I am most comfortable using these. Also, because of timeline shenanigans, and how this AU is built, Pendulum was already invented by Zarc. He is the pioneer, not Yuya, because the Strong Duel canonically couldn't have happened if Yuya went missing as a four year old. And Pendulum had to exist somehow, so Zarc invented Pendulum, and that's why people supported him.

The lights of the stadium shone upon the two competitors. The announcer called,  **"And now, the final match of the National Qualifiers! No matter the outcome, both competitors will advance to the National Finals, but who will win this competition!? This will be the match of the century! The match is... Zarc Vs. Verdana!"** Cheering filled the stadium as two undefeated giants, two known to be good friends, both with beautiful monsters, faced off in what they were no doubt going to enjoy greatly. There was no hate, no spite, and no malice between the two Duelists, just good friendship and neither worried about hurting the other; they trusted each other to not be ruthless and uncaring. Then it began, both duelists shouting, "Duel!"

Zarc: 4000 LP

Verdana: 4000 LP

Verdana took the first turn. "Boku no turn! From my hand, I Summon Apprentice Boulder Dragon of Memories [ATK-100 DEF-1500 Lv:4] and activate it's effect! Once per turn, I can use this card for a Fusion Summon, and when this card is used as Material for a Fusion Summon, it counts as two Fusion Materials! I fuse Apprentice Boulder Dragon of Memories with itself! Gifted apprentice of the earthly beast, become one with the earth itself and call forth your master! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Come forth, Terra Dragon of Memories! [ATK-1800 DEF-2700 Lv:7] a dragon covered in moss and other various small plants appeared, in Defense Position. "I activate Terra Dragon of Memories's effect! Once per turn, I can add one Level 6 or lower "Dragon of Memories" monster from my deck to my hand! I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Zarc recognized her strategy and played accordingly. "Using the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Level 4! Entermate Drago Remora! Level 5! Entermate Dropgallop! Appear now, with your wondrous and dichromatic eyes, lay waste to all that lies before you! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! I activate Entermate Dropgallop's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster is on the field, I can change Dropgallop's level between 1 and 4! I make Dropgallop have a Level of 4! I now Overlay my Level 4 Drago Remora and Dropgallop! Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dragon appeared on the field. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Terra Dragon of Memories! Spiral Strike Flame! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

"Not so fast! I activate Hibiscus Dragon of Memories' effect! When a monster I control is attacked,I can discard one card from my hand and Special Summon this card in Defense Position, negate the battle, and destroy the attacking monster!" The flowering dragon appeared on the field, next to Terra Dragon of Memories. "Tropical Storm!" Odd-Eyes was destroyed.

"No! Odd-Eyes!" he cried. "I'll avenge you! I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve an opposing monster's ATK and increase Dark Rebellion's by that amount! Treason Discharge!" Terra Dragon's ATK was halved and Dark Rebellion's increased. [Terra: ATK-1800>900] [Dark Rebellion: ATK-2500>3400] "I attack Terra Dragon of Memories with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

"I activate a Trap Card: Threatening Roar! The attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

"Grr... I set one card face down and end my turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's effect ends and both monster's ATK return to normal."

"Boku no turn!" she drew, her eyes widening before her face changed from one of surprise to a slight grin. "I summon Royal Guard Dogamy and activate it's effect. I Special Summon Royal Guard Dogaressa! Both gain 500 ATK! [Dogamy: ATK-1800>2300] [Dogaressa: ATK-1800>2300] Furthermore, when both Dogamy and Dogaressa's ATK are over 2000, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Royal Guard Sentry Papyrus! I activate Sentry Papyrus's effect! When this card is Special Summoned using Dogamy and Dogaressa's effects, I can add one Annoying Dog from my deck to my hand! I now Tune my Royal Guard Sentry Papyrus, Dogamy, and Dogaressa! Grand dragon who presides over the heavens, shine your light upon the world and purify its sins! Appear now! Synchro Summon! Level 12! Angelic Dragon of Memories! [ATK-4000 DEF-3000 Lv-12] I activate Angelic Dragon of Memories's effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy each card on the opponent's field and inflict 500 damage for each one! Heaven's Wrath!

"I activate a Trap Card: Destruction Jammer! I discard one card, negate Angelic Dragon of Memories's effect, and destroy Angelic Dragon of Memories!"

"I activate a Continuous Spell: Alter Memory! All Trap cards that target a "Dragon of Memories" monster are negated and destroyed!" Dark Rebellion was destroyed.

Zarc: 3500

Verdana: 4000

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Using the already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Entermate Dropgallop! Entermate Drago Remora! Appear now with your wondrous and dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, Entermate Trump Girl and Entermate Silver Claw! I activate Entermate Trump Girl's effect! I can use monsters I control for a Fusion Summon! I fuse Entermate Trump Girl and Entermate Silver Claw!" Everyone knew what was coming as soon as he said "Fusion Summon". "Feral beast, become one with the magic-wielding trickster and give birth to the hungering dragon! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" The dragon appeared. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect! This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of one of the opponent's Special Summoned monster's! Starve Venom gains Angelic Dragon of Memories's ATK! [Starve Venom: ATK-2800>6800] But before I attack, I activate Dropgallop's effect, making it a Level 4! I once again Overlay the Level 4 Entermate Drago Remora and Dropgallop! Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" There were now three dragons on the field. "Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, a monster you control's ATK is halved and this card gains that amount! Treason Discharge! [Angelic Dragon of Memories: ATK-4000>2000] [Dark Rebellion: ATK-2500>4500] I activate Dark Rebellion's effect again! Treason Discharge! [Angelic Dragon of Memories: ATK-2000>1000] [Dark Rebellion: ATK-4500>5500] Battle! I attack Hibiscus Dragon of Memories with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" Hibiscus Dragon of Memories was destroyed.

Zarc: 3500

Verdana: 1500

"I attack Terra Dragon of Memories with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Flame! When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Terra Dragon of Memories was destroyed.

Zarc: 3500

Verdana: 100

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Angelic Dragon of Memories! Ravenous Fang of Poison!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap: Gates of Oblivion! When I have at least 3000 less LP than my opponent, I can activate this card! All battle damage I take becomes zero and all monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle!" Angelic Dragon of Memories wasn't destroyed.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. At this moment Dark Rebellion's effect ends and both monsters' ATK return to normal."

Boku no turn! I activate the Spell Card: Final Draconic Resolution! I can activate this card when I have 3000 less LP than my opponent. I Special Summon as many Dragon-Type monsters from my Extra Deck as possible! Skeletal canine created for destruction, reveal yourself as the sacred beast and lay waste to all with your luminous blue eyes! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Skeletal Blaster Dragon! [ATK-3200 DEF-2300 Lv:8] Great claws of the strongest ice, tear apart our foes with the brutal winds of vengeance! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Hailstorm Dragon! [ATK-2500 DEF-2000 Rank:5] Sacred beast of judgement, with your divine powers, pass the final verdict upon the world's sins! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Jinchuu Dragon! [ATK-4400 DEF-3000 Lv:8] Dragon that dwells within the Photic Zone, awaken from your eternal slumber to assist in the divine judgement! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Epipelagic Dragon of Memories! [ATK-2800 DEF-2400 Lv:8] Now, I activate an Equip Spell: Self Judgement! This card can only be equipped to Jinchuu Dragon! It makes Jinchuu Dragon's ATK zero! Now, Jinchuu Dragon's effect activates! Whenever this card loses ATK, the amount lost is added to my LP! I gain 4400 LP!"

Zarc: 3500

Verdana: 4400

"I activate Epipelagic Dragon of Memories's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one monster from my Graveyard and inflict the ATK of one of your monsters as damage to your LP! I inflict Starve Venom's ATK! Elemental Retribution!"

Zarc: 0

Verdana: 4400

The duel ended. Zarc wasn't injured at all. "That was a really good comeback, Verdana. You've got to show me how you pull that off sometime."

"Sure, but only after either of us win the World Championship and we're sure we won't have to face each other this year."

"Sounds good."


End file.
